Leo's Girl
by animeangel1991
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles written by CowabungaChick with leo and my OC 2012 version but some 2003 to it too
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

_**Name: **_Zoey Evans

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ White

_**Age: **_15

_**B/day: **_June 19

_**Height: **_5'2

_**Weight:**_ 96 lbs

_**Hobbies: **_Shopping, having fun, music, cooking

**Current Information:**

_**Family:**_Abby/mother, Tommy/father

_**Friends:**_April, Donny, Leo, Mikey, Ralph, Splinter, Casey

_**Enemies:**_Purple Dragons, Splinter, Karai, Crane, etc

_**Birth Place: **_New York

_**Possession, make up, jewelry, etc: **_Zoey wears light makeup consisting of pink lipstick, mix colors of glittery pink and light blue eye shadow, and blush.

_**Home:**_ Apartment 310

_**Pets:**_ None

**How She Met The Turtles: **Zoey went with April, her school friend, to a Halloween party. She was dressed like a sexy devil and April was a sexy angel. After they had been dancing for a while, Zoey goes to get some punch. Just as she was about to take a sip, she noticed some guy in a turtle outfit watching her in the dark corner. She decided go ask him to dance, which shocked him, so she drug him to the dance floor. At first he was very clumsy, but it made her giggle. After a few songs he eventually got the hang of it. They were the best dancers on the floor. After the last song they stopped. He had a weird gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer, like he wanted to kiss her, but then he stuttered and offer her more punch.

After the party Zoey went to April's apartment to give her and Casey some alone time. When she walked though the door she saw the guy in the turtle outfit again only this time he was wearing orange instead of blue. She knelt down to get a better glimpse of him. He was sprawled out on the couch, drooling like a baby, and snuggling with a teddy, which she thought was cute. Suddenly the door opened again and April, Casey, and blue, red, and purple masked turtles walked in. The blue one looked shocked to see her there. April introduced her to them and they became the best of friends.

**Physical Description:**

_**Hair style:**_ Long golden blonde hair that she usually keeps some up in a large ponytail causing a large bump on the top of her head.

_**Eyes:**_ Teal

_**Body Type:**_ Slim and curvy

_**Marks, scars, tattoos, piercings,etc: **_Zoey has her ears, belly, and an eye brow pierced.

_**Clothing: **_She wears a pink baby tee top with white lining. She has a double diamond choker around her neck. Bundles of diamond bracelets on each wrist. Diamond star ear rings. Light blue daisy dukes. She has white wedges.

**Abilities: **

_**Physical: **_Basic

_**Magical: **_None

_**Weapon: **_katana

_**Other:**_None

XXX

Chapter 1:

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Zoey yelled into the lair as she walked inside, carrying two large pizzas in with her. She heard the sound of chairs being knocked onto the floor and then all of the sudden, the three youngest turtle siblings are running at her.

"Zoey!" They yelled in joy. Mikey picks her up and spins her around.

"Mikey! Wait, the pi-" Zoey started, but the boxes have already fallen out of her hands. Before they can hit the ground though, she saw a paw extend and grab them. She looked up at Master Splinter who gives her a warm smile. Then he mouths the words 'Thank you' and he takes them towards the kitchen. Mikey sits her back down and the four started walking towards the kitchen. "So, why in the world did I have to bring pizza over so quickly?" Zoey asked them. They all look at each other with horrified expressions.

"Leo took it upon himself to cook tonight." Donny says. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a small smile and she laughed a bit.

"C'mon guys, he can't be that bad." Zoey giggled. They look at her with serious faces.

"He is." They all say together. She shakes her head a bit before rounding the corner and coming into the kitchen. There, she saw Master Splinter had sat the boxes of food on the table and Leo was glumly putting away all the cooking utensils and stuff he had used. Zoey smiled a bit at seeing him and then ran over to him.

"Hey Leo!" Zoey says.

"Oh, hi Zoey." He says and goes to start cleaning the dishes.

"Why so glum Fearless?" Zoey asked, hoping up to sit on the counter next to the sink. He just shakes his head a bit.

"Why can't I cook?" He asks.

"You can't be great at everything Leo." Zoey says.

"I know, but…" He sighs.

"Just don't worry about it. That just means one chore that you never have to take on." She smiled, then turned to look at Mikey. "It's Mikey's chore."

"Yup!" Mikey says, pizza filling his mouth.

"Come have some pizza already. I got pepperoni!" Zoey teased in a singing voice. He smiles a bit and then nods. She hopped down from the counter and they both go have a seat at the table. "You guys have almost inhaled it all!" She gasped.

"You should know by now that it's hard to keep us from consuming pizza quickly, Zoey." Mikey laughs.

"Obviously." She smirked, pointing to the almost empty boxes. After everyone eats, they all go to do their own things. Mikey goes to read comics, Donny retreats to his lab, Raph heads towards his punching bag, and Master Splinter leaves to go watch his 'stories'. Zoey decides to stay with Leo and help him finish the dishes. He washes, while she drys and put them away.

"So, what has the fearless leader been doing today?" Zoey teased.

"Guess." He smiles.

"Hmm… I'm gonna go with… Training, more training, and for a bit of fun you trained some more." She says.

"No... for fun I meditated." He laughs and she joined in.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Zoey giggles as she goes to put some plates in a cabinet. She sighed in defeat though when she couldn't reach the top shelf in the cabinet. "Hey Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?" She asked. He sees her trying to reach up to put away the plates and he starts laughing. She stared at him in disbelief. "This isn't funny!" She protested.

"It kind of is." He says, wipes off his hands, then went over to help her. He grabs the plates from her and reaches right over her to put them in. Zoey crosses her arms and stared at him. Once he's done, he smiles down at her. "What?" He asks.

"It's not my fault I'm short." Zoey pouted. He laughs a bit before just looking down at her. After a while, she realized he's starting to get closer to her. But then, someone clears their throat. Leo jumps back and she kind of looked to the floor quickly.

"Um… Did we just interrupt something?" Donny asks, looking really confused.

"Dude! What did you do that for! They were so close!" Mikey yells at him. "So close!" Zoey's cheeks started getting red as the room got hotter and hotter. She looked down at her watch, and decided it's time to leave.

"U-Umm… No worries. I have to go anyways." Zoey says and gathers her things off the counter. As she was exiting the kitchen she turned around and looked at them. "Bye guys!" Donny and Mikey wave before she meet eyes with Leo. Zoey lightly smiled before turning around and heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Zoey!" She heard someone yell at her. She looked over from her place on the couch to see the turtles walking over to her with their skateboards and protective gear on. "Wanna go boarding with us?" Mikey asks eagerly.

"Um. I don't know how." She slightly laughed.

"We'll teach ya! C'mon!" He says and pulls her up. She dropped her book on the coffee table and followed them out into the sewers. "Okay, it's really easy!"

"Says you." Zoey countered. He drops his skateboard down on the ground and points to it.

"Zoey, you're going to be fine." Leo says with an amused expression, then hands her his helmet. She eyed him.

"I thought you said I was going to be fine?" She ask.

"Just in case." He shrugs.

"Okay." She says, still unsure. Mikey holds out his hands for her to take and then starts instructing her.

"Okay, put one foot on." He says. She nodded and carefully puts a shaking foot on. "Good. Now the other foot." She quickly puts her other foot up on but then starts freaking out when she starts to lose her balance. Just then, two hands gently place themselves on her waist. Zoey blushed at the contact, seeing Raph, Donny, and Mikey standing in front of her and realizing it must be Leo. At this, she felt safe, yet even more nervous. "Now, push off with your back foot." Mikey says.

"Don't let me go, okay?" She says. He nods and when he thinks she wasn't looking, he winks at Leo. Zoey pushed off carefully and went a couple of feet.

"Push off faster Zoey." Mikey says. She tried again, this time putting a lot of force into her push. She jets forward and starts to smile, until Mikey lets go of her hands.

"Mikey!" Zoey yelled.

"Leo's still there!" He yells at her with a smile on his face. Raph and Donny are smirking at the two of them. She turns her head back to face the front so they don't see her blush. Zoey kicks off again and Leo scrambles to keep up with her. Zoey slowly started laughing.

"This is fun!" She says.

"I told you you'd be fine." Leo says in his 'I told you so' voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Fearless." She smiled. Just then, she felt the skateboard come to a complete stop and she gasped as she flew off the board. Leo also stumbles and they both ended up on the ground, side by side. "What in the world was that?" Zoey ask, trying to regain her breath.

"You guys got tripped up by a rock?" Raph asks as they come over to investigate.

"Now I can understand Zoey falling, but Leo, you should have caught her." Donny scolds the eldest with a smirk on his face. Raph and Mikey start laughing.

"Whatever Don." Leo says, and she saw a blush creeping to his face. He jumps up and holds a hand out to her. She took it and he pulls her up with ease.

"That was fun!" Zoey laughed.

"Good thing you had a helmet on." Mikey laughs and pats her gear.

"Yay for protective head gear." Zoey laughed. She pulled the helmet back up a bit because when Mikey patted it, it made it fall and cover her eyes. It was way too big.

"Wanna go again?" Mikey asks eagerly.

"Duh!" Zoey laughed and grabbed the skateboard. She saw the eldest turtle smile at her, amused at her eagerness to get back on the board.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Okay, how do I look?" Zoey ask and step out of her apartment bathroom. She twirled a bit and gave the turtles a puzzling look. She had on a deep blue strapless dress that fits her figure perfectly. She had on black heels and some black and silver earrings with a matching bracelet. Tonight was one of her friend's birthday and she was invited to her fancy birthday dinner. It was black tie formal dress so that's why she dressed so nice. She was also waiting for her date. Yeah, one of her guy friends asked her to be his date to the party and she agreed. So, the turtles came over to see her before her friend picked her up at 8.

"You look awesome Zoey!" Mikey smiles. Donny and Raph nod in agreement, but Leo isn't looking at her.

"Thanks Mikey." She smiled, a little hurt by Leo's behavior. She glanced at the clock. 7: 58. Leo seems to look at the clock too.

"Let's go on patrol guys." He says and opens your window. "Bye Zoey." He says, then jumps out onto the fire escape. She sighed.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Zoey. He's just jealous." Raph smirks, then follows out after Leo.

"Bye Zoey!" Donny and Mikey say and then follow too.

"Bye guys." She says then goes to shut the window behind them. She sat down and turned on the TV while she waited for her friend. After a while, she glance at the clock. 8:20. She got up and went to her phone. She dialed his number and then held the phone to her face. It goes straight to his voice mail. She tried one more time, but it still goes straight to voice mail. She sighed and went to sit back down on her couch. Zoey waited a little longer before calling again, but every time she called she got his voice mail. It's now 9 and she was still sitting in front of her TV and waiting. "Face it, Zoey," she mumbled to herself, pulling a blanket over her and lying down. "You've been stood up." She sighed, closing her eyes, and letting herself slowly fall asleep.

"Zoey." Somebody shakes her gently. Her eyes flutter open and she saw Leo standing above her.

"Leo?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asks. She sat up and looked around her apartment.

"I live here." She says matter-of-factly. He just chuckles and sits beside her on the couch.

"I know that, but shouldn't you be at the party?" He asks. She started playing with her hands.

"My date stood me up." Zoey says.

"Zoey…" Leo says.

"It's fine. That party wasn't that important to me. So, whatever." She shrugged, pulling her blanket closer to her. Then she frowned. "Wait, why do you care? What are you doing here Leo?" Zoey asked and got up to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. She tossed her shoes off as she walked and Leo follows her.

"What? I can understand why you want to know why I'm here, but of course I care!" He says.

"Those weren't the signals you were sending earlier." She says crossly. He starts to protest, but then stops himself and sighs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just… jealous and you looked so beautiful, I just…" He says, getting exasperated. Zoey just looked at him cautiously. He sets his hands on his face and sighs. She sat her mug down on the counter and hugged him. He hugs her back and sets his head on hers. She felt him take a deep breath.

"I forgive you." Zoey says.

"Thanks." He sounds relieved. She pulled away and looked at him seriously.

"If anybody stops me from what I'm about to do, I will scream." Zoey smirked. He raises an eye ridge but doesn't have time to say anything because she reached up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lock her fingers. After he gets over his shock, he holds her waist and kisses her back with longing passion. Like he was making up for the two interrupted attempts. But whatever he was doing didn't matter to her. She kissed Leo like it was her last day on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Are you SURE this is a good idea, Zoey?" Mikey nervously asks her as they both make their way to the kitchen.

"Positive Mikey. I'm going to at least try. And I can't do it alone so I need your help." She says. He groans. "C'mon Mikey! It won't be that bad!" The two rounded the corner to the kitchen and then stand there. They both see Leo sitting at the table and sipping tea. He sees them enter and smiles.

"Hey Zoey, Hey Mikey." He says.

"Ready for your cooking lesson Leo?" She smiled and dragged Mikey in the kitchen with her.

"Yeah!" He says and stands. She elbowed Mikey in the plastron.

"Ow!" He whines. She gave him a look. "Yay! Cooking lessons with Leo! Hope we don't die." He says, mumbling the last part.

"Alright," Zoey continued after hitting Mikey. "Leo we're going to start off with something simple. Spaghetti and meatballs! Okay?"

"Okay." He says.

"Will you go get me the sauce out of the cabinet?" She asked and he nods. She quickly turned to Mikey. "Mikey, at least TRY and be encouraging, okay? Has he ever given up on teaching you something new in training?"

"…"

"Mikey." Zoey says.

"… No…" He says.

"Well then don't give up on him! He can't be that terrible!" She says. Just then, she heard the sound of cans toppling over. They both turned and see a bunch of cans lying on the floor around Leo's feet.

"Shell. Hang on, I've got it." He mumbles and puts all the cans back in place. When he's done with that, he hands Zoey the spaghetti sauce can.

"Thank you!" She says and sets the can on the counter. "Hey Mikey, can you start making the meatballs? I'm gonna go get the spaghetti." He nods and she rushes over to a cabinet and pulled out the box of noodles. "Here Leo." She hands them to him while she got out the pot and fill it with water.

"Why are they stiff?" Leo asks, shaking the box around and examining it.

"They aren't cooked yet." Zoey slightly laughed. He just nods in understanding. "Why don't you help Mikey ball the meatballs?"

"Alright." He says, sets the box down, and moves to her other side to help Mikey.

"Okay Leo, I'm gonna make this really easy to understand. Grab meat, roll into ball, set on pan. Got it?" Mikey asks, demonstrating how to do it. Leo crosses his arms.

"Yeah." He says.

"Don't form them into squares or triangles. They aren't called meat squares OR meat triangles. They're round, therefore they are meat BALLS!" Mikey says.

"Okay Mikey, I get it!" Leo says, getting even more annoyed. Mikey puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just making sure you got it." Mikey tells him. Zoey just rolled her eyes over their bickering. Leo starts helping Mikey while she manage stirring the noodles. Once they are under control, she moved to start making garlic bread.

"Leo, can you come make the garlic bread?" Zoey asked. He wipes his hands off on a towel and then comes to stand by her. "All you have to do it cut the bread in pieces like this," She says, showing him. "Then spread butter on it, and then put these on." She pointed to the garlic salt and herbs.

"Okay." He says. She smiled at him before rushing over to stir the noodles again. She got another pot out and start heating up the spaghetti sauce. Mikey puts the meatballs in the oven and then he gets out stuff for salad. While Zoey stirred, she carefully watch Leo with a smile. He furrows his eye ridges as he tries to perfect the garlic bread. She laughed a little and left the noodles for a while so she could set the table. Master Splinter walks into the kitchen followed by Donny and Raph.

"Hey, what smells good?" Raph asks.

"The spaghetti and meatballs me, Mikey, and Leo are cooking." Zoey smiled. Raph and Donny stop in their tracks.

"Did you say Leo is helping?" Donny asks.

"Is it even edible?" Raph asks.

"I'm right here guys." Leo glares at them. He hands Zoey the pan with the bread on it and she stuck it in the oven for a couple of minutes.

"He's doing really well." Zoey told them.

"I believe cooking is a good skill for Leonardo to have. Especially when the lessons come from an amazing cook such as Zoey." Master Splinter says. She smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thanks Master Splinter." She says. He smiles and nods. Soon, all the food is ready and she starts serving it on plates. She finally takes her seat in between Leo and Mikey and starts to eat. She eats some noodles first, then take a couple of bites of salad. She looked around and saw no one has touched their bread. She eyed everyone suspiciously before picking hers up and taking a bite. Leo watches her to see what her reaction is. Zoey stared off into space as she chewed and determined what she thought of it. Finally, she fought back a choke. There was WAY too much salt on the bread. She gulped it down, took a quick drink, and gave Leo a thumbs up. He smiles and goes back to eating his food. She saw Raph take a bit of his bread, then spit it back out.

"This is terrible!" He says. Her eyes widen and she quickly looked to Leo. She saw the blank look on his face before he starts laughing.

"Good." He grins. Zoey's mouth drops.

"What do you mean 'good'?" She asked.

"Good. Maybe now you guys will know I can't cook to save my life. I never have been able to and I never will. And honestly, I don't care. I can't be great at everything." He looks at her and smiles.

"I am proud of you Leonardo. Learning to embrace your flaws is a great lesson. It shows you are not proud. You are humble." Master Splinter smiles at his eldest.

"So… we don't have to eat the bread, right?" Mikey asks. Leo shakes his head. "Phew! Good! I did NOT want to go down that road." Everyone laughs and continues to eat. Zoey and Leo kelp sneaking peeks at each other and smiling. She didn't know what she did to deserve him in her life, but she's glad she did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"This is so awesome!" Zoey cheered. Tonight the guys were taking her on her very first patrol to test the skills she learned from them so far. Leo seemed wary of the idea, but his brothers were on her side and helped her convince him that she could handle herself. Finally he gave in. So after making sure she had extra weapons hidden just in case, he handed her a single katana. Not his katana of course, but one of the training katanas. Barely sharp too. So the worst she could do to bad guys was scratch them. Woo-hoo.

"You're not doing too bad for a newbie Zoey." Mikey laughs as they all jumped to the next building. She felt more adrenaline course through her body as she grinned hugely at him.

"I know. I rock." Zoey laughed. The guys stop on the next building to take a breath. She bent over and breathe heavily, but she was still grinning.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Leo asks, going into protective mode. She straighten back up and roll her eyes playfully.

"Of course Fearless. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She says, then kissed him on the cheek.

"EWW! Gross!" Mikey teases.

"Get a room!" Raph laughs. Leo just blushes but Zoey smirked.

"Hey guys… Look at this." Donny says from over by the side of the building. She followed the guys over to the side and looked down to the alley. There, she saw a black van and a bunch of black clothed ninjas loading boxes that say 'Caution: Explosives' into the van.

"Are these the Foot?" Zoey whispered to Mikey. He nods. She looked back down there and saw a woman step out of the building, examining the work. She has pale skin, but ambur eyes and black hair. She was in a ninja suit too, but it looked more complicated than the regular Foot ninja's. She has a blank look on her face as she watches the soldiers load the boxes. Beside her, Leo tenses up.

"Karai." He narrows his eyes.

"That's Karai?" Zoey asked, feeling a bit sick to her stomach. The guys have told her a bunch of stories about the Foot and the Shredder. They also told her about his adopted daughter, Karai. She was a skilled swordsman, almost equivalent in talent to Leo. But of course, her boyfriend was better in her opinion. Then again though, she's never seen Karai fight. But now she saw the deadly glares she gives some of the soldiers, her swords strapped to her back like Leo. She also noticed though that she is way prettier than Mikey described.

"Yup. That's her." Raph glares at the Shredder's daughter.

"So, what are we going to do Leo?" Donny asks. Zoey looked over to Leo and saw him staring at her while contemplating the question. Then he looks over to Donny.

"We've got to stop whatever they're doing. Those boxes say they're explosives. We can't just let them get away." Leo says.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Zoey asked as she stared at the scene below. Leo gives her a pained expression.

"We're going to stop them. Figure out what they're doing. You Zoey, are staying right here." He says. Her eyes dart to him as she gawked.

"What?" She asked. "Leo, you didn't give me weapons so I could sit on the sidelines!"

"I gave you weapons so that if we came across a minor threat, like Purple Dragons, you could handle yourself. Karai is no minor threat Zoey! She IS deadly! She won't hesitate to take you out." Leo says. She cringed at the words, but she sighed.

"Okay." Zoey says, hanging her head in defeat. His hand lifts her chin up to where she was looking at him.

"I'm not going to lose you, okay? Not now, not ever. You're just going to have to trust that I know when you can handle yourself or not." He says, concern evident in his voice. Zoey just nodded.

"Okay Leo. I'll stay right here, out of harm's way." She says. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you. We'll be back in no time, okay?" He says. She nodded again.

"Be careful guys." Zoey says to all of them.

"Of course Zoey!" Mikey says. They then jump off the roof to save the day. She leaned over the side and watch from where she was.

"Karai." Leo says in a firm voice as he and his brothers take out their weapons. Karai turns around and stares at him.

"Leonardo. It is nice to see you." She says, her expression unchanging. "How are you?"

Leo ignores the question. "What are you stealing this time?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I assure you." Karai replies.

"If it harms this city, then it does concern me Karai." Leo glares. Zoey smiled slightly and sighed dreamily at her heroic boyfriend.

"Well then I would like to see you stop us." Karai challenges and pulls out her sword. The battle begins and she nervously bite her lip. She saw Mikey and Don go to fight off the men by the truck and Don tries to figure out what to do with the explosives. Raph just takes on any Foot soldier around. Donny has to remind him to be careful of the explosives. Leo takes on Karai. Zoey's stomach knots as she watched him fight Karai, hoping he doesn't slip up and let her get him.

"Your skills have improved since we last saw each other Leonardo." Karai says while she locks swords with Leo.

"Same for you. But it's a shame you use your talent for evil." Leo retorts, pushing her back.

"No Leonardo, it is a shame you use your talents for good." Karai says. "You would make an excellent fighter for my father. He could use another great swordsman."

"Don't think so Karai!" Leo says. They push each other back and take a break for a second. Staring each other down. Karai then smiles.

"That is a shame. We could get to know each other so much more." She grins evilly. This time, Zoey's stomach does a summer-sault. Who does **she** think she is! Nobody hits on Leo without getting punched in the face by her! She glared at her and stick her tongue out. As if she can sense Zoey's presence, she looks up right at her with the same evil expression. "Too bad your little… friend is in the way. We'll have to take care of that." Zoey's eyes go wide as she kelp looking down. Leo turns around and looks up at Zoey with a horrified expression. Then, he starts running at the fire escape so he can get to her.

"Zoey! Look out!" Mikey yells up at her. He, Donny, and Raph look up at her with the same horrified expressions as Leo had. She turned around quickly and saw a huge man with blond hair and a tattoo on each arm smiling down at her.

"Hello." He says. Just then, she felt a sting in her arm. Zoey looked down and yanked the dart out of her arm. She looked to the left and saw a Foot ninja with a dart gun. She rocked back and forth while she tried and keep her balance as her vision starts to blur. The large man picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. As he runs, she saw Leo finally get up on the roof and starts running after her. But Zoey was too out of it to cry for help or pull out a dagger and stab the big bozo. She just hung like a rag doll over his shoulder.

"Zoey! No! Zoey!" Leo yells as he runs after her. His voice becomes distorted and soon his voice vanishes clearly. Leo vanishes as her capturer jumps into a van. That's when she blacked out…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Zoey woke up in a dark room. The walls are black but the floor is carpeted. There's a huge glass window on the wall in front of her and a locked door to her left. It reminds her of an interrogation room, like the ones she's seen so many times on crime drama shows. This would be the place where the protagonist comes in and questions the antagonist about what he knows. So from what she knew, she assumed there are people watching her from the one way glass.

"Hello? W-Where am I?" Zoey yelled nervously. Nobody answers. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her head on them. She just stared around the room. There's nothing in there except for a mail slot on the door that was probably meant for her food. At this thought her stomach growls. "Can I at least have food? I don't know how long I've been out but I'm hungry." No answer again. She mumbled angrily to herself and set her head back on her knees. Suddenly, there's a noise to her left. She looked and saw the mail slot open as a tray of food is pushed into the room. The mail slot closes and locks again. Zoey made her way over to the tray and cautiously look it over. It seemed okay. It's a nice meal consisting of soup, bread, and a salad. But she had to check it and make sure. She looked through every piece of her meal and smelt it too, making sure it doesn't smell funny. When she looked over the salad, she saw a fine powder spread on top of the ranch that she could have easily missed. She concluded it must be some kind of sleeping pill that they mashed up so that she wouldn't notice. She just pushed the tray away and go back to sit in her spot. "Okay, just don't panic Zoey. Leo and the guys will be here any minute to take you back from the Foot. You'll be safe then. Just be patient." She says to herself.

Leo's POV

"Have you found any trace of the van yet Donny?" I ask my brother. As soon as they drove off with Zoey in that van, I came back to find my brothers beaten and the Foot gone. Along with Karai. Just thinking about her makes me mad. My brothers and I headed back to the lair to get the Shell Raiser and started looking for any trace of the van that took Zoey.

"Not yet. It's like it vanished. I can't find it anywhere." Donny says.

"Well, they are ninjas Donny." Mikey points out.

"Still. How can you make a van vanish that quickly?" Donny asks. "I mean, none of the street cameras even picked up its existence."

"Just keep looking. We have to get back Zoey." Leo orders.

"Hey, have ya checked alleys Don? Wasn't tha van headed for an alley when it headed off with Zoey?" Raph suggests.

"How can I check? It's not like alleys have street cams!" Donny says. They start bickering back and forth for a while before Mikey clears his throat.

"Uh, can't we just track her shell-cell?" He suggests. We all look at him with confused expressions.

"She doesn't have her shell-cell, Mikey. It's sitting in my lab waiting to be fixed, remember?" Donny says.

"Well, I gave her mine before we left. Just for the night in case anything like this happened. So just track my shell-cell." Mikey says. A slow smile spreads across my face and I hug my brother.

"Great job Mikey!" I say.

"Thanks!" Mikey says.

"Got the signal!" Donny says. We all go up front to check the screen. Sure enough, Mikey's orange dot was blinking on the screen. But the funny thing was, it wasn't at Foot headquarters. It was miles from Foot headquarters.

"Why is she so far away?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know, but we better figure out."

Back To Zoey

"Hellooooo?" Zoey yelled again. She knew somebody was watching her from the glass window. But nobody answers her still. So she sat here on the floor just trying to annoy them so they'll answer her. "Can somebody please tell me where I am? I'm clueless." She says.

"And we would like to keep it that way." A distorted voice says. Zoey jumped at its loudness and then realize it's coming over a speaker.

"Ha! I knew somebody was paying attention to me." She smirked. But there's no response this time. "My friends will come to get me. And when they do, you'll be sorry." She says. The voice comes back over the speaker again, but this time it's laughing at her.

"I highly doubt I'll be sorry. It will actually be a nice reunion between the turtles and myself. I can't wait to see some old friends." The voice says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Leo's POV

My brothers and I finally came to a warehouse on the edge of town. Don parked the Shell Raiser far away from the warehouse so we wouldn't be spotted.

"Time to go in ninja stealth mode, my brothers." Mikey whispered and started doing a bunch of rolls and jumps while the rest of us just ran.

"Where are guards? You think this place would be guarded more than this?" Donny mentions.

"They're expectin' us." Raph says with narrowed eyes.

"Either way, we are going in and getting Zoey." I say. Then I snap. "Mikey! Cut it out!" Mikey stops in the middle of a roll and it standing on his head.

"What did I do?" He asks. That's when alarms start going off. We all started running for the door just as soldiers came out to inspect. We look at them from the shadows as they look around for imposters. Then one of them grab a walkie-talkie from their pocket.

"There's nothing out here sir. Probably just a false alarm." He says.

"_Don't take any chances. We need to keep an eye on our visitors." _The voice says from the other side.

"Yes sir, Agent Bishop." The man says and they leave to do further investigating.

"Did he… Did he just say…?" Donny stutters. His and Mikey's eyes are wide while Raph glares at the soldiers. I fight back a scream and the urge to barge into the warehouse despite how dangerous it is.

"Bishop's here?" Raph growls.

"If Bishop's here… then that means…" Mikey says.

"Bishop has Zoey." I say through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

Back To Zoey

"They're coming for me." Zoey grinned as she heard the alarms going off outside the room.

"Well they aren't going to get you." The voice says. For the past few hours, she and the voice have just been conversing. She would say smart remarks about the turtles coming to get her and the voice would deny it every time.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Zoey smirked. A few seconds later, the door opens and she squinted as the light from the hallway floods into the dark room. As soon as her eyes adjust, she sat there in surprise. A man walks into the room and she recognized him. His government agent clothes, dark hair, and sunglasses identify him as Agent Bishop. The turtles have told her too many stories about this lunatic who wants their DNA. "You're Agent Bishop." Zoey says.

"Yes, I see the turtles have told you about me?" He says with a sly grin.

"Yes. They've told me how dangerous and physiologically challenged you are." She says.

"Well, that isn't nice, now is it?" He asks. Down the hall there are sounds of gun fire, metal clanging, and wood thuds. Zoey smiles.

"You lose Bishop. They are coming for me."

"Or do I?" Bishop asks, then starts pacing in front of her. "Let them come and get you, for I have what I need now."

"And what's that?" She asked. He grabs her arm tightly and brings her to her feet, pulling her close to his face.

"Mutant turtle DNA." He grins. Then he yanks her arm and brings her into the hallway where he wraps an arm around her neck while he points a gun at the turtles. Each of the guys stop in shock when they see Zoey. She saw Leo's face flicker from pure rage to concern.

"Bishop! Let her go!" Leo commands and gets in a fighting stance. Bishop is silent for a while before chuckling.

"Fine. Here you go. I'm done with her." He says and pushes her towards the guys. She stumbled a bit, but then broke out into a run. Leo hugs her tightly with one arm while he continues to point his katana at Bishop.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks Zoey quietly. She just nodded slightly while she continued to look warily at Bishop.

"What did you mean you have their DNA?" Zoey asked him cautiously. All of the turtles become confused.

"How could he have our DNA?" Mikey asks.

"It was quite simple actually." Bishop says. "When Miss Karai and I were talking, she told me of you, Zoey, the ninja turtle leader's little girlfriend and how you might be a good bargaining tool. So, she and I made a deal, she gets some supplies from my agency and in return she captures you for me."

"Why did you need me?" Zoey asked.

Bishop creepily smiles, making Leo push her behind him protectively. "You forget who you've taken a liking to. A mutant turtle. I figured that you two were like any other teenage couple, 'madly in love' or whatever." He says with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. "So assuming that, I figured if I sample your saliva, I might just find his." He smirks and points at Leo. Zoey and Leo look at each other and she saw a hint of blush in his cheeks. If this wasn't a serious matter, that'd be really cute. "And I was right. While you were out I had multiple samples taken and sent to the lab. It took a while, but they finally found mutant turtle DNA. So I guess I should thank you for your… cooperation." Bishop smiles.

"Bishop, you are one psycho dude!" Raph growls.

Bishop shrugs. "Maybe, but I did get what I want. So, see you soon turtles. I suggest you hurry out before the backup soldiers get here." He says and turns around and walks away.

"I-I can't b-believe…" Zoey stutters, trying to hold back her tears. She felt so guilty. Just then Leo picks her up and starts to run through the hallways. Soon they burst through a door and get outside but suddenly stop. She looked to see the reinforcements standing there, blocking the way.

"What now Leo?" Mikey asks.

"Don, plan B." Leo says. Donny nods his head and pulls out a remote from his bag. He presses a red button, but nothing happens.

"Yay, we're gonna take out tha bad guys with a red button." Raph says sarcastically. Just then, the Battle-Shell zooms towards them. The soldiers jump out of the way as the Battle-Shell comes right next to them. They all jump in and Donny zooms off, leaving the soldiers in the dust. Leo sits her down in the seat beside Mikey and then joins Donny up front.

"We're on our way back to the lair Leo." Donny says.

"Good." Leo says. Then he comes back and sits down in front of Zoey. He grabs her hand and holds it gently. "I was so worried Zoey. Are you okay?" He asks. She just nodded and stayed quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Leo asks, completely puzzled.

"For ya know… giving Bishop your DNA." She says. He just chuckles while Raph and Mikey laugh.

"It's not your fault." Leo says. "So don't be sorry."

"Yeah Zoey, Leo's sure as shell not sorry for putting his saliva in your mouth." Mikey jokes and he, Raph, and Donny burst into laughter. Leo just sighs and shakes his head. She slightly giggled, so glad to be back with Leo and the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Dudes, I'm pretty sure this is the part where Baylee gets taken over by the ghosts and kills Maria and Leslie." Mikey says while his eyes are wide and he's staring at the TV.

"Mikey!" Zoey yelped. "Spoiler alert!"

"Yeah Mikey, Zoey's never seen this movie before, remember?" Donny adds.

"Whoops. Sorry." Mikey says.

"Great! And I thought Baylee was going to be the one to save the whole city!" She complained just as she saw Baylee getting taken over by the ghosts. Tonight Zoey had came over to the lair because she was feeling sick. After Donny gave her a check-up, Mikey promised her a day filled of fun to help her get better. So they baked some cookies and brownies first. Well, she stayed away considering she was sick, but she watched Mikey make them. Then once it started getting into the late hours of the day, they started to watch movies. The first movie they watched was _The Notebook_. Even though Leo, Raph, and Donny seemed to have no interest in the chick flick, Mikey happily watched it with Zoey. He even cried too! She loved having a sensitive guy friend. Especially when her boyfriend was always trying to be tough and 'fearless'. After that though, they watched a couple of comedies in which Leo, Raph, and Donny joined them. When Mikey picked the next movie of the night though, no one expected _Horror Sleepover 2. _She's only seen the first one, but never the second. When she told Mikey that he insisted on watching it. So here she was, hiding her eyes behind Leo's hand. But she did sneak a peek every once in a while.

"'Ey, tha ditsy blonde nevah saves tha day! It's always tha smokin' hot brunette!" Raph says.

"The _smart_ brunette Raph. Looks aren't everything." Donny says.

"Yeah, but they do make tha whole movie ten times bettah." Raph shrugs.

"Duh Don! You can't sit here and tell us you don't think all the girls on this movie are totally bodacious! Cause that'd be a big, fat lie!" Mikey says.

"C'mon, even Fearless can't take his eyes off tha screen!" Raph points out. Zoey raised an eyebrow and glance at Leo, who's glaring at Raph.

"I'm actually taking time to enjoy the plot, unlike you and Mikey." Leo snaps.

"He's enjoying something, but I don't think it's the plot." Mikey whispers to Raph and Donny. They all burst into laughter and Leo's face turns red. This just got really awkward for Zoey. She looked around at them and then put her hands over each other and start moving her thumbs in circular patterns.

"Awkward turtle." Zoey mumbled. Raph, Mikey, and Donny laugh more while Leo just chuckles at her.

"Don't worry Zoey, we're just teasing Leo. He only has eyes for you." Mikey winks at her, making Leo blush harder.

"He better." She grinned. The movie then starts to come to a close. The ghostly version of Baylee just killed Maria and Leslie, but just when she thought the two girls are dead their eyes flash open to reveal totally black eyes. Then, they start rolling the credits. Zoey jumped out of her seat. "WHAT? It ENDS right there!"

Mikey pretends to sniff the air. "I smell a third _Horror Sleepover _movie coming out soon!"

"UGH!" She groaned and flop back down on the couch. Leo smirks at her reaction to the end of the movie. She just looked up at him. "I hate cliffhangers."

"Don't we all." Donny says with a yawn. He then stands up. "I'm headed to bed guys. I'm beat. Night guys. Night Zoey."

"Night Donny!" Zoey says and hears his brothers mumbled nights. Then, Raph yawns too.

"I think I'll hit tha hay too. Night." He says and starts walking away. They all say their good nights to him and then Mikey turns to Zoey.

"Which one now?" He asks. "Well, that is if you're up for another." She looked to Leo, silently asking if he'll watch another. He just nods.

"Sure. How about something not so scary this time though." She says.

"Sounds good." Mikey smiles and starts to rummage through the movies.

"Mikey, let Zoey pick this time." Leo says and pushes her gently towards the box. "She's the one who's sick, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Mikey nervously laughs. She crawled over to the movie box and start to dig. "Meanwhile, I'm going to pop some more popcorn!"

"Mikey, that's like your fifth bowl tonight." Zoey laughed.

"So what?" He grins cheekily and then runs towards the kitchen. She shook her head at him and then continue to dig around. She came across a familiar DVD case and squeal.

"What?" Leo asks.

"This is one of my favorites!" Zoey says and hold up the DVD case for _Mulan 2. _"It's such a great movie!"

"Well then pop it in." Leo smiles. Zoey puts it in and then go to sit back by him. She grabbed her blanket and wrap it around her as she cuddled up against the blue clad turtle. He wraps an arm around her and shifts to where they both are in a comfortable position. She smiled as he kisses the top of her head gently.

"Which one did you pick?" Mikey asks. He then sees the movie and sits down on the recliner. She hum her way through the songs, but halfway through her eyes started dropping. She saw Mikey's already passed out on the recliner with popcorn everywhere around him.

"Go to sleep, love." Leo whispers to her.

"Hmmgrhhhrummnn." Zoey mumbled.

"I hope you know I have no idea what you just said." He quietly chuckles.

"I'm not tired." She says clearer.

"Yeah you are. Just go to sleep." He says again. He brings his hand up and moves the hair out of her face and behind her ear. She moaned at the softness of his touch and smiled. He then pulls her down to his lap and starts to run his fingers through her blonde hair. She instantly calmed down and started to feel super tired.

"Hey… Leo?" Zoey muttered.

"Hmm?"

She closed her teal eyes slowly and then smile sleepily. "I… I love you." He's silent for a second and she starts to think she blew it, but then he bends down and kisses her cheek.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Leo's POV

"Leo! I don't know! I'm sorry!" Donny says in frustration. "Go ask Mikey or something! I'm busy working on MY present for Zoey."

"What are ya yelling about Einstein?" Raph asks as he walks into the lab. Donny looks up at him, still looking flabbergasted.

"Take your brother and help him find a birthday present for his girlfriend." Donny says.

"How will Raph help me? He's not exactly in touch with his feminine side." I say while crossing my arms. Donny then glares at me.

"Are you implying I am?" He asks me. I get a surprised look on my face.

"What? No, I mean… what I meant to say was… Don, I didn't mean…" I stutter, feeling defeated.

"C'mon Leo." Raph says and starts pushing me out of the room. "Let's get you out of here before that big mouth of yers gets ya in even more trouble." We get out of the lab and as soon as Raph shuts the door, there's a locking sound.

"I'm sorry Don." I call out.

"Whatever!" He says. I sigh and turn to Raph, who looks amused.

"What?" I ask in annoyance.

"Ya sure are getting' on everyone's nerves Fearless." Raph smirks.

"I have no idea what to get Zoey for her birthday Raph! The party's tonight! Everyone knows what they're getting her, except me! The boyfriend!" I say, then I sigh and sit down on the floor. I lean my head against the door to the lab as Raph sits down by me. "Some boyfriend I am." I say.

"Aw, c'mon, Fearless. Yer a great boyfriend ta Zoey! Ya just want ta get her the best present." Raph says.

"Exactly. But I don't know what that'd be." I admit.

"Well, ya said ya needed feminine opinion, so let's go talk ta April. She's probably at home preparing fer tha party tonight." Raph suggested. "If anyone'll know what girly things Zoey wants it'll be April."

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea Raph!" I smile. "Quick! Let's go!"

"You want an idea of what Zoey would like for her birthday, huh?" April asks while she puts streamers around the apartment.

"Please tell me you have some sort of idea." I beg.

"Well, I got her a pair of earrings." April shrugs. "I know she likes wearing jewelry. Maybe you should make her a bracelet or something." I then got a smile on my face.

"Wait a second…" I start.

"Whatcha thinkin' Leo?" Raph asks with an eye ridge raised.

"I'm thinking we need to head to the farmhouse. Right now!" I say, dragging my brother out of the apartment. "Thanks for the idea April!" I yell back.

"You're… welcome?" She says, still confused. I drag Raph down to the sewers and run straight to the lair. As soon as we get in, I run to my room and check under my bed. I see a small piece of cloth wrapped gently around an object. I smile and grab it quickly before running back, grabbing Raph, and heading to the Shell Raiser.

* * *

Back To Zoey

"And I don't know how it gets better than this! Ya take my hand and drag me head first Fearless! And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress Fearless!" Zoey sings along with her stereo as she was getting ready to head over to April's for her birthday party with her, Casey, the guys, and Master Splinter. She hadn't heard from any of them all day, but she was told by April yesterday to show up around 7. She knew it wasn't a surprise party since obviously she knew about it. But she still wondered why nobody bothered to talk to her today. It was her birthday after all. She continued to get ready anyways. Her stereo then starts to get fuzzy. Zoey sighed as she when and turn it off. She had to talk to Donny about fixing it later. Anyways, she puts on a nice halter dress that had a paisley pattern in blue and purple on it. It slanted slightly at the bottom and came to her knees. She put on black boots to finish the outfit and then she went back to curling her long blonde hair. After it was all curled loosely, she put it over in a side ponytail. She touched up her make-up a bit and then went to the kitchen. She grabbed her stuff and then headed to April's for the party. As soon as she got to the shop, she saw the window to April's apartment open. That always meant one of two things. Either Casey was out playing vigilante again, or the turtles and Master Splinter were over. Zoey smiled cheerfully and quickly ran upstairs. She knocked on the door 4 times as a sign to the guys that it's just her. The door swings open and she's greeted by a very excited Mikey.

"Happy Birthday Zoey!" He yells as he hugs her and swings her around.

"Thanks Mikey!" She giggles. He sets her down in the apartment and closes the door behind her.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Zoey!" April smiles and comes to hug her.

"Yeah! Can't believe how old ya gettin'!" Casey Jones laughs as he comes to hug her too.

"Geez, thanks Casey." Zoey says sarcastically. She looked around to see a absence of three more turtles and their rat sensei. "Where are the others?"

"Donny's in the other room putting some final touches on your present from him. Master Splinter's in the kitchen talking to Leo and Raph over the phone." Mikey says.

"Where'd they go?" She asked.

"They left earlier for the farmhouse for some reason." April shrugs. Zoey felt slightly disappointed.

"Oh…" She says.

"But don't worry dudette, they should be on their way back!" Mikey reassures her. She nods. Donny and Master Splinter joined them soon and April decides it's time to eat. They all dig into some homemade pizza while small conversations float around the room. Just when everyone is about to finish, two figures come into the room from the open window.

"Sorry we're late." Leo apologizes and Raph follows him in. Both of them are holding presents in their hands. They set them on the coffee table and come join everyone at the table. Leo smiles at Zoey and kisses the top of her head. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" She smiled. April brings out the cake and they all sing 'Happy Birthday' to her. And when April passes out pieces of cake, Mikey begs and pleads for Zoey to start opening presents. "Fine." She cave. "But you get to bring them to me." He smiles and gets up to bring her all of the presents. The first one he hands her is in a little orange box.

"That ones from me." He says with a smile.

"Really? The orange didn't give it away." Zoey giggled, but tear into the box. Inside is a small figurine of Spiderman, her favorite superhero.

"Now, when Leo's not around, you can be protected!" Mikey smiles when he sees hers.

"No way am I putting the life of my girlfriend in the hands of some small toy." Leo says. Zoey just eyed him.

"Hey! Give Mini Spidey a break Leo!" She says, hitting him lightly. She turned to Mikey and smile. "Thank you Mikey! I love it!"

"Knew ya would!" Mikey grins. He then hands her a smaller box on top of a package of Hershey Kisses.

"That's from Casey and me!" April smiles.

"I'm guessing the chocolate's from Casey?" Zoey laughed a bit. He nods. "Well good job. Chocolate's always a great present." Inside the small box is a set of earrings, small earrings too. And in the shape of tiny turtles. "Aw! April!" She says, taking them out and sticking them in. She looked at her reflection in her spoon. "I love them! Thank you so much!" She got out of her chair and tackle her in a hug.

"You're welcome! I knew you'd love them!" She says. Once Zoey got back to her seat, Mikey hands her a book with a bow on top.

"This one's from Master Splinter." He tells her. She took the bow off to where she could read the title. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh…" Zoey says. She turned the book around to let everyone see the cover.

"Is that…?" Donny starts.

"Yes. The old Renaissance book I chose your names out of." Master Splinter smiles. "Zoey has been asking if she could borrow it to read, but I decided it would be a better birthday present."

"Wow…" Leo says as he stares at the book cover.

"Thank you so much Master Splinter! I absolutely love it!" Zoey squealed and got up to hug the old rat. He just chuckles and returns her hug. She got to sit back down and Mikey hands her a package that's somewhat flat and is wrapped in red tissue paper. She opened it and saw a movie she's been wanting. She smiled at Raph. "Thanks Raph! This is the exact one I've been wanting!" He just gives her a small smile and a nod. Mikey hands her a big package wrapped in purple now. Zoey stared at it for a second, then look around it to glance at Donatello, who's looking amused. "What'd you get me? An elephant?"

He chuckles. "Just open it!" She stood, teared into the paper, took the top of the box off and smile. Inside was a new stereo! Zoey squealed as she took it out and set it on the table for everyone to see. She examined it with a smile on her face.

"Donny! This is great! How'd you know I needed a new one?" Zoey asked.

"Last time we were over it was acting all weird. You mentioned something about needing a new one and that's when I got the idea." He says. "This one's fully decked out too. Touch screen, Blue tooth compatible, and it even will let you download music straight from the internet." He smiles proudly. She stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Wow. This is so cool Donatello! You've really outdone yourself!" Zoey smiled at him. Mikey hands her the last present, a little blue box. Zoey started to get butterflies at the thought of what her beau had gotten her. She looked at Leo, but he seems perfectly calm. She carefully tore into the small box and brought out what's inside to take a better look. Her mouth drops, almost dropping her present in the process. Zoey stares at a small necklace. Silver chain, but the little pendant on it is the thing that makes her speechless. It's a small heart, but it looks like a turtle shell. She looked closer and saw all the details on it. Then, she noticed a small chunk missing on the upper right side of it. It looks so familiar. That's when she realized it looks exactly like Leo's shell. That little missing chunk in the corner is also there on Leo's shell. Zoey looked at Leo in amazement. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Um, I actually made it." He says and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "It's made from the remaining steel I had from my very first katana blade. I always knew I was saving it for something special." He chuckles a bit. Zoey went speechless again. Then, she starts to tear up a bit. Leo freaks then. "Are you okay Zoey?" Ha asks. "D… Do you not like it?"

"No Leo, I love it." Zoey says, smiling at him. "It's perfect." She attacked him in a hug and only pull away because Mikey started going 'AWWWWWW!'. She looked at Leo eagerly. "Will you put it on me?"

He smiles. "I can try. I'm not too sure how big, bulky fingers and tiny clasps work though." He takes it in his hands and puts it around her. After a while, he finally gets it on. She smiled at him and then smiled at the others too.

"Thank you so much everyone. This has been the best birthday ever." Zoey smiled.

"Ever?" Mikey asks with a smile.

She nods. "Definitely ever."

* * *

"Agent Bishop, you have a call." A soldier steps into the laboratory and tells his boss. Bishop looks up from his microscope.

"Very well." John Bishop tells him, shooing him away after. The soldier leaves quickly, leaving Bishop alone. He heads from his lab table and to the phone. Only one person ever called him these days. "Make this quick. I have to get back to copying mutant turtle DNA."

"_Bishop. These boxes were fakes!"_ Karai shouts, making Bishop move the phone away from his ear. He rolls his eyes under his dark glasses.

"Oh really? How... funny." He says with a smirk.

"_We had a deal Agent Bishop._" She says with a growl.

"Actually, I told you I would give you what you need. Which quite frankly, those empty boxes would make better ninjas than the ones you have now." Bishop replied back coldly.

"_You will regret this decision Agent Bishop. I assure you." _Karai says and hangs up. One of her head ninja then come into her office. "What?" She spits.

"Mistress Karai, what will we do about Agent Bishop?" He asks. Karai thinks for a second before showing a cruel smile.

"Do not worry. We shall get our revenge and our supplies. But first, we must have the help of some old friends." Karai says.

"Mistress?" The ninja asks in confusion.

"To put it in simple terms... The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Karai replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Yes mother." Zoey says with a roll of her eyes as Leo goes over some safety precautions. Tonight, the guys decided to take her out for patrol again. Leo was hesitant, but his brothers convinced him that she could handle herself perfectly fine. Of course, it also helped reassure him that Raph had been teaching her self defense techniques since she was kidnapped. She knew great pressure points to hit, how to flip people from in front or behind her, and some basic kicks and punches. She was about as prepared as she could get. BUT Leo did end up giving her a long speech about safety and if she didn't feel comfortable in a situation to call for one of them, blah blah blah.

"Zoey," He says in his 'I'm the leader' voice. She sighed and looked at him. "I just don't want you to be kidnapped again, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't want Bishop kidnapping my favorite future sister-in-law." Mikey grins and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Leo, Raph, and Donny looked confused, but she could easily see Leo's blush.

"Yer favorite?" Raph asks with an eye ridge raised.

"Yeah. You're wife will probably be abusive just like you! And Don'll marry some smart chick." Mikey shrugs. "Therefore, Zoey will be my favorite! Of course I'll like your wives, but they just won't be the same." Zoey grinned and take this as a compliment.

"Thanks Mikey." She says.

"You're welcome." He says. He then turns to Leo and covers his mouth to where he thinks Zoey can't hear him. "Hey bro, don't mess this relationship up, okay? I like having her around." She giggled a bit when Leo's blush intensifies. But he just smiles and looks at her.

"Yeah. I like having her around too Mikey." He says. Then, she started blushing. To hide it though, she laughed and playfully hit them.

"C'mon guys! I know I'm pretty awesome and all, but these compliments are just too much!" Zoey says. They all laughed with her, but suddenly, they all get really still and quiet. Her laugh dies down and she looked at them in confusion. "Uh? What's up?" She asked. Leo's 'leader mode' kicks in and he looks around the rooftop carefully. "Leo?" She asked.

"I heard something." He says.

"So did I." Donny adds.

"Well, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Leonardo." A familiar voice growls. Zoey and the guys turn to the noise but find Karai and about half a dozen Foot Ninja. The guys draw their weapons and Leo pushes Zoey behind him. Two hands grab her shoulders and she looked to see Mikey guarding her. Leo probably put him in charge of watching her if a situation like this occurred.

"Karai." Leo says with narrowed eyes. He's taking a protective stance in front of her while Raph and Donny cover her sides.

"Please, put away the weapons turtles. I have not come here to fight. I have a deal for you." She says, putting her hand on her hip.

"Then why did you bring so many ninjas?" Leo asks in disbelief. She looks around at them, then makes a hand signal. All the ninja disperse immediately and go down to street level.

"Better?" She asks.

"You should teach me to do that." Zoey whispered to the youngest and quickest of the turtle brothers. Mikey just silently laughs.

Leo hesitates for a moment, before sheathing his swords. "Better." He says. Raph and Donny put away their weapons, but don't totally relax. They still stand at Zoey's sides to protect her if anything happens. Leo takes a few steps towards Karai.

"Now… about my deal." Karai starts pacing around.

"We don't make deals with enemies." Leo says firmly.

"Even if this particular deal gets your DNA away from Bishop, Leonardo?" Karai offers. Everyone stops, but Zoey's blood runs cold. She feels even guiltier now that Leo's thinking about making a deal with Karai so that he can take back his DNA Bishop took from her. She felt like it's all her fault this is happening.

"What deal?" Zoey asked quickly. Her gaze goes from Leo to her, but her look turns to disgust.

"Bishop tricked me. You know where his base is because you rescued _her._ So, help me break into his base to get my revenge, and I will make sure to destroy the samples." Karai says. The air around turns wary and uncomfortable.

"No way Karai!" Raph growls.

"Really Raphael?" She asks. "Not even to save your brother? You don't know what Bishop could do to his samples. But I assure you it could be something that would harm your brother." Raph's hard expression softens as he looks towards Leo, who is in deep thought.

"What are you thinking Leo?" Donny asks.

"Why should we trust you?" Leo asks, voicing his thoughts.

"What other choice do you have?" Karai questions. Leo hesitates for a second before nodding.

"Fine. We accept. We will help you get in, but that's it." Leo says. "Nothing more."

Karai sweetly smiles at him, making Zoey narrow her eyes at her. "That is all I ask Leonardo."

"_That is all I ask Leonardo._" Zoey mimicked under her breath while crossing her arms. Mikey snickers from behind her.

"Somebody's jealous." He whispers in a singing voice.

"Not jealous. I just really, _really_ want to punch her in the face for flirting with my boyfriend." Zoey says. "But not jealous." He, Raph, and Donny chuckle at her, but her eyes are staring daggers at the beautiful, deadly ninja girl talking to her boyfriend.

"Shall we go tonight?" Karai asks.

"Yes." Leo says. Karai nods.

"Then I will give you time to take care of… _that._" She says with a disgusted look at Zoey. Zoey glared at her and tried to squirm out of Mikey's grip.

"Oh, that's it. Just let me go so I can smack that ugly look off her face, Mikey!" Zoey says while trying to fight him off of her.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Mikey starts.

"Mikey!" Donny warns.

"What?" Mikey asks in innocence.

"Meet me in an hour at the docks. Do not be late." Karai says. After a final glare at Zoey, she vanishes. Mikey then lets her go. She stomped angrily towards the spot where she was.

"She is askin' for it! I can't wait to go all ninja bad ass on her pretty little face!" Zoey says in rage. It's silent, but then the guys start laughing from behind her. She turned to them and gave them looks of annoyance.

"Wow, who knew you could be so mean, Zoey!" Mikey laughs.

"Nobody flirts with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" Zoey defends.

"She wasn't flirting with me Zoey." Leo smiles and rolls his eyes. She put her hands on her hip.

"Uh huh. And birds don't fly." She says sarcastically.

"Well actually, the ostrich and the penguin don't-" Donny starts.

"Donatello."

"Sorry."

"Let's just get you back to the lair." Leo says and takes her hand to pull her along. Zoey grabbed a pole with her other hand and plant her feet. He turns around and looks at her.

"I'm going with you guys." She says with determination. Leo groans.

"Are you seriously going to do this right now, Zoey?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes I am Leonardo." Zoey says.

"Leo, ya know ya ain't gonna win dis fight. I'm with Zoey. She should come with us." Raph says.

"Thank you!" Zoey says.

"No." Leo says. He lets go of her hand and grabs her by the waist. She held onto the pole with both hands as he tries to pull her away.

"Leo, she can help." Mikey adds. Leo lets her go in defeat and looks at her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asks.

"Yes." Zoey says. He hesitates for a second before sighing.

"Fine. You can go." He says. She and his brothers cheer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it, Fearless! I've got some Karai butt to kick!" Zoey smiled.

"Zoey." He warns. "Be nice to Karai for tonight."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Just for tonight though." She says. She saw a hint of a smile on his face before he jumps off towards the docks with her and his brothers following him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Rock, paper, scissors, show me what you got!" Zoey and Mikey chorus. Her hand forms into a rock while his three-fingered hand goes flat.

"Haha!" Mikey cheers. She slumped her shoulders and cross her arms across her chest.

"No fair. I say we do two out of three." She mumbled.

"Sorry guys, not now." Leo voices. "Karai's here." Zoey and Mikey turn to see Karai standing in front of Leo, a hand placed perfectly on her perfectly curved waist line. Thinking about that made her even more mad than she already was. Karai's mouth forms a flat line when she sees her standing behind Raph.

"I thought we agre-" She starts.

"Bout time Karai! We've been waitin' for 20 minutes!" Raph blurts out. Her glare switches from Zoey to Raph. Zoey mentally notes to thank Raph later.

"Raphael-" Karai begins.

"Not now." Leo interjects. "We have to go." He starts walking away. Karai glares at Raph once more before turning swiftly on her heels and following after Leo. Zoey narrowed her eyes at her and speed up to catch up to them. She walked on Leo's other side with Donny, Mikey, and Raph following her. On the way, Karai starts discussing battle strategies with Leo, leaving Zoey pretty much invisible. She slowed her pace and started to walk with Raph, Mikey, and Don. Without even realizing it, Zoey cross her arms self consciously and start to play with her necklace Leo got her for her birthday. She barely even noticed Mikey nudge her with his elbow.

"Hmm?" Zoey asked.

"You okay, Zoey?" He asks.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She says, faking a smile.

"Don't try ta hide it Zoey." Raph says. "We know ya bettah than dat." She bit her lip for a split second before glancing up at Leo and Karai.

"Oh. I see what's happening." Donny says with a nod.

"She's perfect for him guys! I just don't see how he'd want... me over her." Zoey mumbled.

"Ya got it all wrong Zoey." Raph objects. "She is the last person on Earth that Leo'd actually want to date!"

"He'd probably rather go gay than get with that!" Mikey agrees, making a face at Karai. Donny slaps his forehead at that statement.

"What Mikey means is, you have no need to worry Zoey. Trust us, Leo does really love you." Donny says, putting an arm around her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"More than life itself." Raph adds. Zoey smiled a bit and looked up at them.

"Thanks guys." She says.

"Anything for our future sister-in-law!" Mikey winks at her. She laughed a bit and continue on with them instead of walking back up with Leo and... _her._ A few minutes later, they go into ninja mode. Zoey copied Raph's exact moves so she could stay well hidden and in the shadows. Soon, the six of them come to the familiar warehouse. On the outside, soldiers surround the place. Zoey saw a tank guarding one of the cargo loading areas and spotlights are everywhere.

"Maybe I should have went home..." Zoey mumbled to Mikey.

"We'll be fine Zoey." He says. "Won't we Leo?" Leo looks uncertain but just nods.

"It's just Bishop. We've dealt with him a hundred times!" Raph says.

"If you help me get in, I will destroy Leonardo's DNA." Karai reminded them. Everyone was silent for a second before Leo spoke up.

"Let's move." He said. Again, Zoey followed Raph's steps and, surprisingly, safely made it to behind a cargo box without being hide safely behind it while watching the others make it behind cargo boxes too. Zoey got confused though when she saw Leo do a bunch of complicated hand motions. Donny, Mikey, and Raph nod at him. Leo looks to her and repeats the hand motions. She just sits there though and stare at him blankly.

"What?" Zoey mouthed. He repeats them again. "I don't understand!" She whispered. His eye ridges furrow in frustration. Before she can even blink, he's right beside her, hiding behind her box too.

"That means we're going to quickly and silently go to hide behind that tower of crates over there," He points towards the crates. "That's when Don will break into the security system and shut it off. Karai should be able to get in from the door at that point." He says.

"Oh." She blinked once. "Got it." He gives the others the go signal and they all move to the crate swiftly and quietly. Donny takes some stuff out of his bag and starts working his techno magic while Mikey and Raph keep watch. In less than ten seconds, the techno genius has announced that he's shut down the security system. The door beside it unlocks and they made their way into the dark room.

"There. We got you in. Keep your end of the deal or we will come after you Karai." Leo says in a commanding tone. Karai looks at him for a second before smiling.

"Gullible turtles." She smiles evilly. The lights in the room flash on and suddenly, Zoey and the turtles are surrounded by Foot Ninjas and soldiers.

"Ambush!" Leo yells. Before he can get to Zoey, she's roughly thrown into the arms of Karai, who holds her katana blade to her throat. Soliders and Foot ninja take the turtles and chain them to the wall. In the middle of all the chaos, Agent John Bishop walks in. As he makes his way in front of the turtles, he smiles.

"Greetings again turtles!" He says.

"Bishop!" Leo snarls. "What do you want?"

"You should know this by now Leonardo." Bishop shakes his head in disapproval. "Mutant turtle DNA."

"Didn't you already get some?" Zoey demanded. Karai digs the blade deeper towards her throat.

"Karai!" Leo yells.

"Don't make me kill you." She whispers to Zoey. Before she answered, she smiled a bit.

"Go for it." Zoey challenged.

"Don't tempt me either." She growls, pulling the blade closer and closer.

"It wasn't meant as a tempt. It was a challenge." She says. She could tell she made her mad now, because the blade got as close to her skin as it can get without cutting her throat off.

"Stop it!" Leo orders. "Tell her to stop Bishop!"

"Karai." Bishop shouts. "Take the blade away from the girl's throat." Karai keeps the katana in place. "Now." Slowly, the blade's force decreases on her skin. Zoey breathed deeply. "As I was saying... The sample I collected from your little friend here had little mutant turtle DNA in it. Not enough to experiment with. So, I decided to team up with Miss Karai. She wanted revenge and I wanted samples. Worked out for both of us." He says. He then starts to pace in front of the turtles. "But you know what I was thinking on the way down here..."

"You really are a lunatic?" Zoey suggested. He shoots her a glare, but continues. Leo gives her a look that says 'Hold your tongue, or we all die!'

"I was thinking, instead of using the mutant DNA to make a superhuman army, why don't I just... breed mutant turtle/human hybrids." Bishop smiles creepily.

"Say what?" Mikey asks with a confused look. Zoey was too stunned to speak.

"You heard me right Michelangelo. I will breed you four... with her." He says and points back at Zoey. The four turtles eyes go wide and Zoey's mouth gapes in horror. Bishop walks over to Zoey and lifts her chin up, examining her face. "Yes. She's a perfect candidate. Strong willed, determined, brave. All the features I would want to come in my mutants. And she seems perfectly healthy." He looks over her body and she could see Leo glaring at him. "Perfectly capable of caring a few mutant turtles before her body gives out from too much stress." Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. Not only is Bishop wanting her to have a kid with EACH of the turtles, but he's also saying after a few kids, she'll probably die because human bodies obviously weren't made to conceive mutant turtles!

"No... no..." Zoey mumbled and hung her head, feeling dizzy and sick.

"Yes." Bishop tells her. "It would be so much easier for me to just breed instead of trying to collect these samples, yada yada yada." He says. Karai sees how weak she became and laughs, thrusting her to the ground. She fell to her knees and start sobbing.

"Zoey!" Mikey yells.

"Baby, listen to me, it's going to be alright. We'll get out of this." Leo says to her, trying to calm her down. As she cried into her hands, Karai pushed her again, making her fall onto her back. She stands above her, holding her katana blade.

"Just say the word and I will kill you right here and now to end this suffering." Karai evilly smiles at Zoey. She continued to sob into her hands, but suddenly she swung her legs up and kicked Karai back and onto the ground. Zoey jumped up and quickly retrieved her katana from her. She took hers out of its holder and took a fighting stance, just how Leo had taught her.

"Gullible Karai." Zoey smirked. She glares up at her but swipes her foot sending her to the ground. She takes out her other Katana and is about to stab her with it, but she rolled over to avoid it. She got up and block her attack just as she swings. Once she got closer, she landed her fist right onto her face! Zoey grin slightly as she noticed the nice bruise she left on her left cheek starts to swell up. She growls at her before swiping at her. She locked swords with the deadly warrior and she glared. Zoey twisted and twirled to send her sword flying out of her hands and across the room. She stands there dumbfounded as she held two swords to her neck.

"Zoey! Look out!" Raph yells. She looked around to see all of the soldiers and ninjas coming at her. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, she took off towards the guys. _Gotta free the guys, gotta free the guys! _Zoey thought. She duck, flipped, and twisted to avoid all the weaponry and gun blasts she could. Just as she's about to make it to the guys, she twist to avoid a sword, but it cuts a slice in her abdomen.

"AHHHH!" Zoey screamed, falling to the ground.

"NO!" Leo yells and fights to get his restraints off. "Zoey! NO!" She slowly got up off the ground, holding the gash across her stomach, and ran for the guys. When she's in range, she sliced Leo's bindings off. But that was too much force for her to exert, so she collapse. Strong arms caught her and set her up against the wall. "It's okay Zoey! It's okay! I'll free the others and Don will fix you right up! I promise!" Leo whispers to her. He kisses her forehead before rushing to free his brothers. Raph and Mikey head into battle while Donny hurries to give Zoey medical attention. He examines her real quick before sighing.

"All of my stuff to fix her is back at the lair." He says. Leo curses before kissing Zoey again and rushing off to finish the battle. Zoey screamed in agony as the pain in her abdomen starts to intensify, and even starts to burn. She starts to cry as she saw all the blood around her. "It's going to be okay Zoey!" Donny says.

"It burns Donny!" She yelled. He examines you further before gasping at the tinge of green around her cut. Zoey had been poisoned.

"Leo! The blade was poisoned we have to go now!" Donny yells at Leo. Mikey hits a soldier over the head with his nun-chuck and then glances at Zoey in worry.

"She doesn't look good bro!" He tells Leo.

Leo bashes the hilt of his katana over a ninja's head. "I know Mikey!"

"AHHHHH!" Zoey screamed and grabbed her stomach. "Make it stop! Donny, make it stop..." The outer perimeters of her vision start to blur, then go black.

"Just hang on Zoey! We'll get you out of here!" Donny says. "Just keep fighting!"

"I... I can't." She mumbled. She saw the worried, pained faces of the turtles before everything disappears and all she saw is darkness...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Don, I'm going to be fine," Zoey laughed lightly and push Donatello's hand away from her abdomen. "It's just going to take some time. But there's nothing else you can do for me now."

Donny sighs. "You sure you aren't in any pain?"

"I'm sure. It only hurts when I move, so... I just have to stay still for a while."

Mikey laughs. "Good luck. It's going to take all of your will power to stay still for that long."

"Shut up Mikey," Zoey grinned and shove him lightly.

"Ah, I see you are recovering well Miss Zoey," Master Splinter says as he walks into the living room. He stands above her and smiles. "We've all been very worried."

"I'm sorry," She says with a weak smile. "I didn't mean to almost die," He just chuckles then makes his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Raph and Leo then enter the room. Zoey had sent Leo to his bed a few hours ago so he could get some sleep, but knowing her turtle, he probably didn't get any.

"How ya feeling?" Raph asks her.

"A bit sore, but other than that, completely fine," She shrugged. He just nods and walks towards the kitchen to eat. Mikey and Donny follow him when the sense that Leo wants to speak with her alone. He takes a seat down by her feet and starts to rub her leg. "Leo, did you sleep at all last night?"

He just laughs a bit and looks at Zoey. "What do you think?" She frowned at this.

"Leo, go get some sleep. I'm completely fine. Donny patched me up. I just need time to heal now," She reassured him.

"I know," He says.

Zoey looked at him in confusion. "Then... what's wrong Leo?" Her boyfriend stays silent for a while before opening his mouth to say something, but then closing it shut. "Leo, you can tell me anything. We have to be honest with each other."

He looks away for second before talking in a quiet voice. "What Bishop was saying... about his new plan..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you seem so scared at the thought of starting a family with me?" He asks. Her eyes widen a bit at the question. Leo honestly looks hurt though. She sat up a bit farther and grabbed his hand.

"Leo, it's not that... Bishop was wanting me to have kids with EACH of you. That was the thought that scared me. I mean, just think of how much pain labor is. Multiply that by four turtles and its even worse. Bishop was right. All of that stress on my body would cause me to die," Zoey explained. Leo still doesn't seem convinced, but he winces at the thought of her having a child with each of his brothers. "Leo, look at me," She says. He does and she stared deeply into his greenish-blue eyes. "When the time is right, I would love to start a family with you. You would make an amazing father. But we're still young. We have time. Plus, we aren't even married yet. We still have a long way to go before we start thinking about kids. But you don't have to worry about me not wanting a family with you Leo, because I do."

"Really?" He asks.

"Really. You remember when you guys took me to the farmhouse for the first time? Well, while we were talking, April told me to never date a man unless I would be proud to have a son exactly like him. She said that's how she knew Casey was the one. And Leo, I would be the proudest mother on the earth if I had a little mini Leo as a son," Zoey laughed. He smiles at her and kisses her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too Leo. And don't ever forget it," She grinned.

"I wont," He chuckles. He stands up and kisses her forehead. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

"Please?"

He laughs. "Of course."

"'Ey! Zoey, what do ya want on yer pancakes?" Raph yells from the kitchen.

"I got it Raph!" Leo yells back. "Little bit of peanut butter, lots of syrup, right?" He asks her. Zoey just smiled and nod.

"You know me so well." She giggled.

"Yeah. I do." He laughs. "Be right back." As he takes off for the kitchen, she sat there in amazement, wondering what she ever did to deserve Leo.


End file.
